Inuyasha: Kagome's Past Reveled
by xWigglexBumx
Summary: Summary: After Kagome had agreed to stay with Inuyasha in his era.But what happens to Their love life when Inuyasha and Kagome go to slay a demon and Inuyasha shows his feelings for Kagome.What happens when Kagome's father comes into the picture?


Inuyasha: Kagome's Past

Summary: After Kagome had agreed to stay with Inuyasha in his what happens to Their love life when Inuyasha and Kagome go to slay a demon and Inuyasha shows his feelings for happens when Kagome's father comes into the picture? Did i mention about her 3 demon brothers? Or that her father is the Leader of the Black Dog demon of the eastern tribe? Couples: SangXMirok & KagsXInu.

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters, and I certainly make no money in playing with them. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

It was Late morning and Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten back from slaying a slug demon. They had to go alone due to Sango just giving birth about a week ago and Miroku not feeling comfortable leaving her alone with the twins being as rambunctiousness and full of energy and was alot for just Lady Kiate and Rin to handle. Plus with Shippo and Kohaku going away every month to train Kagome & Inuyasha were forced to handle it their self. Kagome and Inuyasha had just got home from the Vally they walked into their hut that Inuyasha had built for him self and Kagome with help from the villagers. It was a way Nicer hut that was on the edge of the village. Inuyasha had built 4 rooms in their hut and unlike most of the Huts in the village it had a sliding door with a Opened the door of their hut and locked the door Behind them. as he got into there room he ripped off his shirts and soaked his close in the hot water in the corner of the their room they had a Bed and on the floor they had a rug that covered their whole floor it was fur of a tiger demon that they had slayed back a week ago. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

" Kagome take off your shirt " Inuyasha looked at Kagome very seriously.

"Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" Kagome squeaked in horror, holding her Harri far out away from her chest that was slowly being eaten away by the slug's acidic spit.

"Because it is covered in flesh eating acid." Inuyasha growled out in irritation. "If you don't remove it yourself, I will for you."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in horror and complete embarrassment at the thought of even taking her top off in front of him, acid be damned to her her utter lack of response to his request, Inuyasha growled in irritation and leap at the miko when she looked down at her top and away from him in contemplation.

"Ack! Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed in shock when she was out of nowhere tackled by the hanyou. Just as quickly, he shredded the said robe in one swipe of his claws, the remains falling tattered to the ground below. Her bra flying apart in the process as it was accidentally cut when he shredded her blouse.

"See, now that wasn't so hard." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he was straddled on top of her, trying hard not to drool at the sight his actions revealed to him. . Inuyasha was staring at her immediately turned bright red and tried to cover herself with her arms, Inuyasha still sitting on top of her.

"You can get off me now!" Kagome finally growled back, feeling completely humiliated.

"I don't think so, I kind of like it where I am at, at the moment." Inuyasha replied back after thinking about it for a moment, before squirming where he sat, smiling down at her in a way that shown of mischief.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, trying hard to keep her breathing under control from the sensation he sent through her body when squirmed like that.

Inuyasha leaned down at that moment til he was nose to nose with her, a look in his golden eyes that Kagome could not quite fathom. "You are mine now, Kagome." He growled out of nowhere before swooping in and capturing her lips in a mind-blowing kiss that left Kagome breathless.

"...Why...Inuyasha...?" Kagome gasped out when he finally let her up for air.

"Because..." Inuyasha growled against her lips, as his hands ran up her taunt stomach. "...Aishiteru, my Kagome..."

Kagome gasped in shock at his words."Aishiteru too, Inuyasha..." She breathed against his lips before kissing him soundly, in turn shocking him.

Closing his eyes in contentment and returning the kiss in fervor, Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight up against him before rolling away from her shredded blouse.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome gasped out as she broke the kiss, the feel of his body on top of hers heating her blood.

Inuyasha grazed her ear then with his fangs and made her shiver from his hot breath as he grazed her ear then with his fangs.

"Showing you how I feel about you. Finally..." He breathed lightly into her ear, his hot breath against her throat making her shiver, he nipped lightly at the skin with his fangs. Starting a burning trail up to her mouth and kissed her deeply. When she felt him nip and lick her bottom lip, Kagome gasped slightly from the contact and Inuyasha took the opportunity, his tongue invading her mouth, sending any coherent thought in her head right out the window as she felt heat rush through her body at the simple contact. And before she knew it what she was thinking, she kissed him back, making the hanyou above her growl low in his throat, sounding almost like a purr. As she felt his hand trail up her side to her neck, leaving a burning trail in it's wake upon her body, she knew what he wanted. Her. All of her, not Kikyo.

"Inuyasha wants me, for me, as I him..." She thought, before she lifted her hands from the ground beneath her and ran them up the front of Inuyasha's strong chest, making him growl even he kissed Kagome, Inuyasha knew that he should gain control over his inner youkai, to stop this before things went to far and her hate him because of it. But the moment her hands grazed across his chest, intense heat that sent chills of delight down his back went through his body, and all thoughts of the consequences were thrown to the wind as he began a burning trail with his mouth down to her his hands wander the curve of her back, to touch the skin there, she arched into his clawed fingers that traced idle patterns at the small of her back. Instinctively, she gave off a low purr that is answered by his growl

.His legs surrounding hers, he bent down to nip at her skin, that trembled with desire for him. Inuyasha nearly wanted to purr in delight at the sight of her well toned body and luscious mounds, before re-igniting the fire trail he first started at her neck once more, making the young miko underneath him shiver in obvious delight as her scent increased more than before and his ears were very sensitive, he wanted to make her scream. Mainly how loud he could get her to scream his name over and over again, as he captured one of her breasts into his hot mouth, making her almost elicit the sound he desired from the her body arched beneath him to give him more of what he wanted, Inuyasha growled deeply in approval, as Kagome then began to run her hands through his hair, raking her nails across his scalp gently as she held him there. After nipping and suckling on her breast, Inuyasha then proceeded to give it's twin the same treatment, not realizing that he was leaving his mark already on her body, as his hands sought to remove the Hakmas that Kagome now wore.

"...Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped out as feels as his claws trace down the center between her breasts, her nipples hardening at the cold air, becoming more sensitive. But that feeling of cold flew out the window, as Inuyasha's mouth surrounds it and began to suck upon it.

Her body lifting up, arching to give him more, her hands in his silvery hair holding him there. Inuyasha savors her response as he nips, nibbles, and tugs upon her breast with his mouth. Growling in undisguised passion as that scent his demon and human soul calls for, envelops him, Inuyasha takes more into his mouth. Intent on leaving his mark on every inch of her body. Kagome moans as his mouth sucks, the flesh of her skin and her hands tighten in his hair as his fangs carefully, scratch into her breast in such a way as to create a frenzy of energy deep in her body. Pulling gently, but with a demanding tone in her sound, she feels the growl of pleasure emitting from deep in his throat. The demand, the plea, for his kiss in that simple sound, Inuyasha could do nothing else, but to give his mate what she wanted. Pressing down upon her body, his lips meeting hers in fierce kiss, he growls at the barrier between them. Wanting to remove his haori and undershirt Inuyasha struggles to his knees, as he fights to part with his miko, who protests at his leaving her with whimpering a soothing growl, he nips at her lips with his teeth his eyes take in hers as they devour his his hardened erection, hidden by his hakama...

Giving her a warm and fangy grin, he simply waits and is soon rewarded as she crawls to him this time. Hungry, desirable, predatory, and yet at the same time with innocence, as her hand reaches out and touches that bulge, making him growl in pleasure. Leaning her body up against the hanyou's body, Kagome kissed him deeply as she trailed her hands down his throat to his shoulders. Kagome wasn't really thinking about what she was doing, she only knew what her instincts were telling her to do.

"Kirei." Kagome purred out as she ran her hands over his chest and began to kiss and nip at his tanned skin. Inuyasha growled in pleasure as Kagome nipped, kissed and licked at his skin as she trailed her hands over his person, setting his whole body on fire from her touch. Not realizing what it would do to him, he felt Kagome nip at the spot where the juncture of his neck and shoulder met and he howled, startling Kagome before he pinned her once again to their bedroom floor, kissing her passionately and bruising her lips. Possessiveness, dominance and the desire to make her his ran through his body from her little nip at the spot where his mating mark was meant to be. She probably had no idea what she had just given him permission to do, and his inner youkai howled in triumph as it almost completely took over his body to get at the miko.

In youkai traditions, when the female nips or bites at that spot, she's giving the male permission to take her as his mate if he so choose to. And that was what his inner youkai wanted and needed right then to take over and take her, and Kagome had opened the door just then as he felt his eyes start to bleed red further. As to not frighten Kagome, Inuyasha did not open his eyes as he bit, nipped and kissed his way down her body, coming to the lacy cloth she wore over her sex, making him grow even harder at the sight of it as he peered through his lashes. As Kagome squirmed at his attentions to her body as he ran his tongue around her bellybutton, he removed the piece of lace with a swipe of his claws.

Kagome watched him through half-lidded eyes as he trailed his way down her body, her eyes widening when she saw that her underwear was gone and how close he was to her womanhood.

"Inuyasha, what are yo-INUYASHA!" She started but ended up screaming his name when a shot of fury pleasure shot through her body when his hot tongue invaded that territory.

Inuyasha grinned as he heard her scream his name when he ran tongue over her already sopping sex, his tongue grazing over her clint and making her cum, he could have her anytime he wished to right then but wanted to draw this out. Make her beg for him to take her and give her the release she desired that only he could give her no matter how many times he made her climax. As he licked and delved his tongue in and out and around her sex, the scent of her making him feel light headed and grow harder by the minute, loving every drop of honey she poured out to him. He felt her legs spread open further to better accommodate him and give him further access to her treasure as she babbled incoherently above him. He placed his hand on her hip when she began to squirm as he delved his tongue in and out of her sacred opening, bringing her to the edge before stopping, only to have her scream his name once again when he suckled upon the little pebble hidden within her folds and inserted a finger into her opening, retracting his claws so as to not harm her and plunged it in and out. Bringing her once again to the brink of another climax, only to throw her off balance as he inserted another finger, stretching her inner walls. As he felt her once again on the brink, he replaced his fingers with his tongue as she finally climaxed, licking up every drop before flicking his tongue over her clint to get her started again.

While Kagome came down from her high, Inuyasha stood and quickly removed his hakama from his person before returning to his miko, leaning over her before his kissing her passionately. When she calmed down, Inuyasha gave her a wicked grin. As he distracted her with his mouth once again, the taste of her still on his lips, Inuyasha ran his large manhood across her sopping womanhood, making her squirm a bit from the fire and desire he was building in her by doing so. Once well lubricated by her juices, he poised his manhood at her entrance, only allowing the tip to penetrate her sex. Kagome squirmed as he laid between her legs and felt his manhood poised at her entrance, the contact sending sweet electricity through her at the friction. She needed him right then, even though she knew it would hurt, she needed him inside her.

"Onegai." She whimpered into his ear as he licked and nipped at her neck, not budging at inch.

"Please, what?" Inuyasha purred back deeply against the juncture at her shoulder and neck, before licking at that spot, preparing to mark her as his mate.

"Make me yours, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, knowing that he obviously wanted to hear her say it, to beg for it, before he took her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Onegai, Inu..." She whispered into his ear once again before nipping at the sensitive lobe with her teeth.

Her only response was a growl and to have her lips captured in a deep and passionate kiss, her only warning before he penetrated her deep and to the hilt, tears began running from her eyes as he broke through her virginal barrier. It hurt, it hurt like hell, darn it. Although Inuyasha continued to kiss her lips, his lower half didn't budge. He didn't move an inch as he waited for her to adjust to him.

"Mine..." Kagome thought, before wrapping her arms about his broad shoulders and kissing him deeply, wiggling her hips when she felt the pain subside and moaned into his mouth at the delicious friction it caused.

Inuyasha nearly moaned with her when he felt her move and pulled himself out of her to the tip before plunging back into her warm depths, and they both moaned at the same time from that contact. He could smell her growing arousal, and it nearly suffocated him. His head started to swim and he would gladly drown in that aroma if given the choice. Their hips thrust together, and they grunted their passion. Inuyasha would not allow her one release, but many. He used different positions, and varied his paces, keeping the miko off balance and screaming for more for what seemed to be hours. He gladly gave into her. When she climaxed, she clenched his long, silvery hair in her hands and screamed her release. Though it hurt his sensitive ears, he reveled in her joy, and soon followed. Inuyasha roared and reared his back as he released his seed into her waiting body, as his fangs lengthened, he slit open his bottom lip and plunged his fangs into the juncture at Kagome's throat, marking her as his mate. Kagome gasped in surprise when she felt his fangs pierce her skin, but to tired to think straight or think about what she was about to do, she nuzzled her head at the juncture of Inuyasha's throat and shoulder. Not realizing that her human teeth had lengthened to that of fangs, only following on pure instinct, Kagome bit him, marking him. Spent, both participants of the act drenched with sweat, Inuyasha hissed when Kagome removed her inhuman teeth from his throat and ran her tongue against the wound as he lapped up the blood that spilled from the wound of his mark. After he removed himself from inside of her, Inuyasha took note of the wince she made as he did so and after all that they did this evening, and with this being her first time, he was impressed that she didn't pass out sooner. As he curled his body against hers, he realized that she was already asleep before him and he nuzzled his face against the back of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"...aishiteru...my Kagome..." He purred against her ear before passing out along with his mate.

The Next Morning

Kagome had woken up by hearing Inuyasha whimper in his sleep , she opened her eyes. And she was all covered up by their blanket. She opened her eyes and next to her was Inuyasha. she Kissed his neck and he began to moan and wake pulled her into his arms . He kissed her and started to shove his tongue into her mouth and she did the being still Naked inuyasha took the top of his manhood and pushed it all the way in her groaned out in pure pleasure as he kept a rhythm while looking deep into her eyes to see the pure pleasure emitting from them. He started suckling and nipping on her breasts as she started withering underneath him. He stuttered her name as he let go of her breast. As he let go to control his actions on her womanhood she lightly started flicking the tips of his ears as he still pounded into her, which caused him to purr or in his words contently growling.

As inuyasha could feel that she was in her heat cycle which means that she would be pregnant after them being through.

"You know you're going to be pregnant after this right?" He said not sure if she wanted pups or not so early into their relationship.

"As long as they are yours and have you adorable ears I would love to be pregnant with your pups." She said as she looked into his eyes and started crying out tears of happiness.

Inuyasha was truly confused as to why she was crying when they were making love.

"Are you okay Kags?" inuyasha asked worriedly as he pulled somewhat out of her afraid he hurt her or did something wrong.

"Yeah I just never thought we would ever be together like this, or ever have pups together or start a family, or us becoming mates. Inuyasha I love you so much" She replied as she forcefully flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips.

Inuyasha whined and whimpered as she tortured him with her tongue as she started at his ears and then worked her way down to his mouth and thrust her woman hood onto his erection and her mouth onto his mouth. He growled contentedly as they kissed passionately while having his hands grip her hips and help her move up and down onto his erection. She thrust her head back as she did her version of a howl while whispering sweet nothings such as "I love you so much" and "you feel so good inside me", "you are my mate", "inuyasha" and "god inuyasha you don't know how long I have wanted this"

But as she said those things it was his turn to say sweet nothings into her hair such as "I love you soo much", "god Kagome you feel so good", "I don't think I can ever live without you", and "I can't wait for you to have our pups"

As Inuyasha got frantically desperate to show her pleasure he flipped them over so he was now straddling her waist and he told her to say sit.

"But….why….inuyash…a…I can.…hurt….you….." kagome stuttered as she continued to be pleasured by his ministrations.

"Kag…ome…. I ….. need … you…to …..trust….me…both….you and…I….will… find….it….some….use …of…pleasure…" Inuyasha stated as he stared into her beautiful eyes trying to convince her that she should listen to him.

"Fine….. Sit…." Kagome cried out as she felt him drop forcefully into her as deep as he could into her womanhood she convulsed underneath him.

"See…..o…..man…what did…. I...tell….you….oh….god…..you…feel….so…good….… I….don't…. think I…can…hold….long….anymore…" Inuyasha stuttered as Kagome kept on yelling sit he started to laugh seeing as at first she was hesitant and now she was enjoying every second of it.

As they both came together Inuyasha tried to pull out but found out the hard way that they were stuck together.

"Um….kagome….I can tell you that I know you will become pregnant because we are tied together. He laughed as she started blushing at his little perverted smirk.

"Inuyasha I think you have been around Miroku for way too long." She said as he laughed nervously. "Inuyasha what's wrong" She asked hoping that he was not regretting mating with her.

Inuyasha sensed her worry and pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately. "I don't want to lose you" he said matter of faculty.

"You won't." She said noting his worried frown that turned right into a hopeful smile once she said that.

"I love you kagome" He said smiling at her as she yawned and said "Okay I'm also really tired, I love you Inuyasha" As she started to drowse off to sleep.

"I love you too, Kags." And as inuyasha protectively wrapped one arm around her waist while he also started to fall asleep.

It was morning Kagome and inuyasha had slept through the afternoon all night and into the morning. Inuyasha nudged kagome's neck . Inuyasha kissed her neck as she woke up and got on top of him and slept him inside of her. Inuyasha humped her harder and harder and soon he was going so fast that Kagome could not keep up with him. Soon enough Inuyasha and Kagome both lip locked and moaned out their release knowing all too well how tired she was Inuyasha straddled her hips and their eyes locked Kagome's eyes were filled with love and desire while Inuyasha's was full of Love and lust. Inuyasha continued to pound into her seeing as how she could barely even move he put his cock right out of her entrance and trust back in at full force causing her to cry out his name and convulse around him already beginning to tighten around him again.

Once he was tiring down he removed his cock from her and fell right beside her. Feeling her breathing already slowing down and coming to an even beating he knew she was asleep and he decided that he too decided to fall asleep. As he rolled over so he was facing her he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. After about a minite of hot passion he pulled away. He reached into his white hari and handed her a package wraped in beautiful cloth.

" open your present" the hanyou asked.

"For me?" she questioned eagerly, eyeing the package In her hayou's hand he still kept her in his , he smiled as he breathed in her scent

Carefully unwrapping it, she sucked in her breath when the contents were revealed. "InuYasha," she said breathing, "it's beautiful! Where..." Her voice trailed away as she ran her hands over the patterns embroidered into the garment.

InuYasha blushed and looked at the floor. "Sesshomaru helped me get it. He's always dropping by with a new one for Rin, so I asked him if he could find one for you. Because your miko robe was destroyed ,You need something for now. I... well... it seemed like a good idea..."

Kagome hugged the kimono against her chest. And looked down she looked upset

"What's wrong? Did I do something-"

He was interrupted by Kagome shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I don't have anything for you. You've been so wonderful, and I... I'm sorry."

The hanyou moved to Kagome and folded her into his arms. "Kagome, every day you're with me it's a gift I thought I would never have. I'd lived my entire life believing no one could accept me as I am since Mother died, and then you came along. You freed me from the tree, you taught me to trust, and you taught me to love. Every day I'm amazed that I have someone as wonderful as you as my wife. So don't say you've given me nothing, when you've given me everything. You gave up so much to be here with me, and I thank the kami every day that you returned and stayed with me. You couldn't possibly give me more than you already have."

The miko hugged him tightly and whispered, "Well, I think I can."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, picking up on the suggestive tone of her voice.

"I was waiting until I was certain, but I think I can tell you now i felt it when i woke up," she said softly.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you ok?" The hanyou was starting to feel panic creep into his gut.

Kagome reached up to cup his cheek. "Nothing's wrong, my husband. Don't get upset."

She reached down to take his hand between hers and then pressed it against her belly.

InuYasha's eyes opened wide in wonder. "You mean..."

"You're going to be a father, InuYasha. I love you."

He wrapped his arms back around her and drew her close against him. And kissed her.

Hope you all enjoyed the story:)


End file.
